


Runaway

by FlowerSlices



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSlices/pseuds/FlowerSlices
Summary: 算是沉睡者pa-些错别字懒得改了后续可能有坷能没有
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 7





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> 算是沉睡者pa  
> -些错别字懒得改了  
> 后续可能有坷能没有  
> 

后来的故事，在他已长大成人的许多年里，每拾起前尘往事的碎片还是会被灼伤地血肉模糊，却又如同被血腥的味道刺激地兴奋起来的动物般蠢蠢欲动。  
少年劳教所头顶的天空那一天纯净的就像个笑话，来自一张扁平、苍白如死灰般的怪脸的俯瞰，呆板而乏味地没有一丝云彩。正下方阴森森的栏杆大门是点缀其中一排不怀好意的雪亮牙齿，准备着时刻露出粘连血丝的嘴大快朵颐这些青春肉体、斑驳灵魂、和嚼也嚼不掉的筋骨。  
他转动眼珠，感到眼球像被挤压过的柠檬一样酸涩。  
Jeff差点就忘记自己是怎么会来到这里。真是见鬼，过去他常在街头巷尾小打小闹，不外乎印第安纳所有青少年都会做的那些。更甚一点的缺德事，在严酷的夏日残酷地劫走了一辆冰激凌推车、砸碎了邻居所有的玻璃，由于他举起拳头怒吼示威“和你那该死的只会发出噪音的琴一起滚出去！”、托成年人买酒没待分赃遍溜之大吉。如果不是因为即将进入这里，在没有风也没有阳光的好日子里正适合与吉他约会，或练习打鼓，而他最近才给自己起了个艺名，叫Izzy。哦，因为他喝醉了酒，不幸地吓坏了一个可怜的女人，并由于他的无心之举受了重伤。（她准是跑太急而滑倒的，他发誓。）意外总是措手不及的。  
他以恶意伤害罪被起诉。经过一个月叫人面色苍白的法庭生涯，终于被放逐到这张血盆大嘴里，等待着被啃食成血肉模糊的残骸，试着克制住不再惊惶。他毕竟也还是一个少年。尽管街区神父告诉他的母亲，他会在此受到涵盖劳改其中的学习、运动、艺术等种种教化，以确保她的儿子脱胎换骨，成为有益社会的顶顶好人——这是好心的一派胡言。这里不是女童子军营地。谁都知道大都是自幼就冷酷残忍又手段暴力的家伙，屡屡进宫而毫无悔过——上帝啊，让我纯洁吧，但不是今天。  
在这里，还粘连着皮肉的少年时代就这样生生被剥下就像剥落糖纸一样简单。  
手里是少得可怜的行李。扣在手铐下的双腕磨破了，像被蝎子蛰了似的毒疼起来。铐的过于紧，使得端着替换衣物和清洁用品的手都微微发抖。好像他真能飞走了似的。Jeff正好在发育中的节骨眼上，身形瘦削，属于男孩独有的四肢纤细而骨干。黑发因法庭期间没来得及修理，温顺地散落在肩膀两侧，棕色的眼睛温和而平静，好似不愿被看透。他是一只年轻的黑鸟。黑色的羽翼下掩盖着苍白的年轻的皮肉，不慎从树上掉落的醉鸟。会流出鲜血的黑鸟。  
有人念到他的大名，Jeff被推搡着进入一间小屋，门在身后短促而急切的关上。他走到跟前，一个男人正坐在那里。戴着警官式的皮帽、带铆钉的皮靴高高翘起搭在桌子上，挡住了那人向后仰起的面庞。一旁放着警棍，是根黑漆漆的大家伙。是用来让人吃苦头的。  
他把腿放下。jeff注意到他姜黄色的头发相当长，如果不是由于在这座劳教所所处的地位，放在其他街道上甚至会被各种找茬。他看起来很年轻，甚至十分俊朗。挺拔的眉宇两侧同样是浅色的眉毛神经质般地轻轻抖动。他的胸牌闪闪发亮——Axl Rose——一切闪着光的东西都令人想到尖牙。他也已经在口中了。  
然后打开了那该死的手铐。好极了。规矩简明扼要，不许带任何毒品、酒精、烟、任何武器、淫亵物品。探监时杜绝外来物品、禁止透露内部情况、禁止顶撞长官。违规者会得到特别严厉的处罚。  
名叫Axl的狱警说，现在脱掉你的衣服。  
不过是例行公事的检查罢了，不至于要感到忿恚或屈辱。Jeff告诉自己，是为了让自己好受。但是当面对另一双眼睛冰冷而带有侵略性的注视、仿佛是打量案板上的一块牛肉，那就是另一回事了。抬起他那苍白色的、静脉浮动的双手，一粒粒解开衬衫纽扣，动作缓慢，让目光集中在纽扣上，尽量不是尊严的像是在家里宽衣解带。把夹克从肩膀上抖落，解开裤子，最后，把内裤也拉到脚边。  
（全脱，Axl强调。）  
他面无表情的打量着Jeff。从头到脚、目光中没有读出欲望或情色的味道，几乎令人松了口气。他打赌自己一定也用“这样总算是完了吧”的表情回望，然而。  
现在到那边去，用手撑着墙。Axl说。  
快点！Jeff几乎咬紧了牙，而对面的人危险的眯起了眼睛。别让我说第二遍了。黑家伙、大家伙。真是“甜蜜”的威胁。  
他感到手掌一面浮起了虚汗，贴上水泥墙面，缓慢地弓起身来，像是放慢速度就能阻止尊严掉落摔成碎片的程度一样。不用看身后就能想到的一双男人的手。坚硬而节节分明，有条斯里的戴上手套，他听到光滑的皮革物在空气中喑哑的叫声。接着手指粗暴地刺进了他的身体。一声闷哼，指甲扣紧了墙皮。皮制手套的推进粗粝而毫不留情，那很疼，事后铁定会肿痛起来。手指按压、搅动并用两指分开的过程之中努力保持不动，  
下腹部深处却出人意料、令人耻辱地涌动起冰冷的暗火，伴随着疼痛一并抬起头来，自深处那一刹那的探寻，让他差点喑哑的叫出声。最后收尾时，皮革滑出的刺激感也让他几乎寒战起来。漫长曲折的旅途走到终点，手指离开了他。  
你可以走了。下一个。  
他勃起了。尽管膝盖发软，肩头颤抖几乎扶不住墙壁。如坠冰窟。  
充斥着黏腻而又冰冷下流的噩梦，像触手般紧紧缠绕而冷汗直流。  
那些噩梦的实体，便是发生在周身夜晚，总有倒霉蛋被狱警们临幸。痛苦的哀嚎、喘粗气的溺水者、连最暴戾的魔头都会啜泣。痛苦和恐惧的滋味总能穿透薄薄墙壁的，经久不绝于每一个狭窄的囹圄。  
Axl Rose，那个浅色头发的，是个恐同者。坐在Jeff餐桌对面的男孩说，一边用勺子搅拌着没有半点油星的汤。那些该死的变态家伙们，硬来玩腻了，也想来点你情我愿的和奸的花样，真是一群渣滓。他啐了一口，此举同时表示了对人和汤均等的反胃。所以有人也会借机会和狱警私通弄点好处。但是Axl，曾经有个不怕死的小子想和他睡，口交时被他生生打断了鼻子，警棍直接塞进屁眼里。  
虽然每个狱警都算不上温柔，但Axl绝对是其中那个变幻莫测的暴力狂疯子。也许还是上完床就杀死床伴的那一类。  
Jeff也没有想到，自从耻辱的伊始之后，他还会再次卷入叫做Axl的轮毂中，当Axl某天夜里突然光临了他的“寒舍”。  
Jeff，你会口交吗。Axl问。（用的不是疑问的语气）  
我衷心希望你不会让我失望。（也不是期待的语气）  
仿佛他是一个偏僻深闺里等待光顾的他妈的情妇。  
口交，他重复道，保持一动不动的状态。脑袋里浮现一张被打断鼻梁骨的惨白的脸。看上去滑稽而惊惶的一个可怜虫。  
一记警棍击中了他的小腿，让Jeff没接住一个踉跄跪在地上。另外一巴掌打的他偏过头去，一股热流顺着脑颅冲了上去。真是“好极了”，他终于还是唱到了黑家伙的味道，疼得要命，Axl也粗暴地要命。他的薄唇第一次也尝到了真家伙的味道。就像一根粗大的刑具深深嵌在他的喉咙里。为了解放而凭借共同性的经验行事，用舌头耕耘、唇瓣拔苗、唾液浇灌着晦涩欲望的种子，希望他能赶紧膨大、饱满、爆发。突然他的头发被狠狠扯住用力按下去，使得被鸡巴堵住的嘴发出短促而痛苦的呜呜声。让他差点掉下泪来。  
警棍抵住他的下巴嘎吱作响。咽下去，他说。就着血和屈辱、化不开的精液的腥膻味道一并咽下去。他的喉管最后抽搐了两下，垂下头去不再动弹。  
侵略者离开了，只有精子的气味还充斥着整个房间。  
他黑发凌乱，脑袋轰轰作响，膝盖像被大象碾过，喉咙里生痛，从地上试着爬起来。他的鼻子暂时完好，只有血花弄脏了胸前衬衫。点点沾上皮肤表面。  
把碎片和剜下的鲜血淋漓碎肉深藏在表皮之下。“不要过早露出你的牙齿。”在合适的时机下蛰伏，有前人是这么说的。  
他迟早会飞离。


End file.
